1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to electronic flash devices, and more particularly to electronic flash device circuitry having means for triggering the flashing and means for indicating the completion of preparation for flash tube operation by an oscillatory signal generated by an oscillator circuit.
2. Description of the prior art
In the field of electronic flash devices, it is known to indicate the completion of preparation for flash tube operation by using a glow discharge tube. It is also known to provide a relaxation oscillator consisting of a glow discharge tube, a capacitor and a resistor for indicating the completion of preparation for flash tube operation by means of intermittent glow discharge through the glow discharge tube. However, in such prior art circuitry, an additional trigger capacitor is used to fire the flash tube.